Existing solutions for reducing power in a computer system achieve power savings by reducing computing power. Such solutions move components to reduced-power/compute states based on utilization. That is, power management logic moves a component (e.g., disk drive) that has not been used recently, or a component that is idle (e.g., processor), to a reduced-power/compute state. However, moving between power states takes some period of time, so latency is incurred, and the system is therefore not always in an optimal state for power usage or compute efficiency.